Is that your hand?  An Anima Songfic
by HuskyXNana
Summary: A HuskyXNana songfic with the song Next contestant by Nickelback. not the best, but i had to do it XD. I do not own the song or Manga. T for language.


**Disclaimer: Ok. Do i look like Natsume Mukai? What about anyone from Nickelback? Didn't think so.**

_**I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads i'm tearing**_

_**off of assholes comin onto to her**_

_**Each night seems like it's gettin worse**_

Husky sighed. Why did Nana always have to dress in such cute clothes? Now that they were older, it was becoming a problem. Punks would sorround her and try to get her to come with them. They would always hit on her at the same time, around 10 pm, when the group split up to look for the next morning's breakfast. Now Husky learned to not go to far from her.

_**I wish she'd take the night off, so i don't have to bite off**_

_**every asshole comin onto her**_

_**it happens every night she works**_

When they went into town she would always have to settle with a job at a cafe or something like that, and wear a uniform. Husky obviously wasn't going to be far from her, so everytime he heard her scream or complain he'd be there. Recently the two had become a couple, so he refused to let any other man touch the young girl.

_**They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her**_

_**as they all try comin onto her,**_

_**This time somebody's gettin hurt,**_

_**here comes the next contestant.**_

Husky turned his head at Nana's voice. Across the street she was sorrounded by a group of older men, offering to buy her a drink. "No thank you." She muttered, and tried to move. One of the men stepped in front of her. She looked up to him and said something Husky couldn't hear. He seemed stunned for a second, and she tried to move away again. The man grabbed her shoulder. That's when Husky took action. He basically materialized beside the man.

_**Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again.**_

_**I'll watch you leave feeling pain.**_

Husky's staff slammed down on the man's head violently, making the man collapse. The angry teen turned to the other men. "Anyone else going to touch my girl?" He asked threateningly. The men grinned in unision and came at him. He swung his staff around in blurs, dealing blows left and right on the men. When he stopped all of them where on the ground. Nana hugged Husky, making his face go red. "Thanks again, Husky." She muttered into his shirt.

_**I even fear the ladies**_

_**They're cool but twice as crazy**_

_**Just as bad for comin onto her**_

_**Don't they know it's never gonna work?**_

What really annoyed Husky was when the girls tried to get Nana to break up with Husky in order for them to be with him. They would do the craziest things, like try to kiss Husky while one of them herded Nana to where he was. It never worked, though, Nana would just beat the crap out of them.

_**Each time she bats an eyelash, somebody's grabbin her ass**_

_**Everyone keeps comin onto her**_

_**This time somebody's gettin hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant.**_

Husky growled at another man for grabbing Nana. He was getting angry, this town had an awful lot of players. As usual, the man ended up on the ground bleeding. "Don't you DARE touch her!" He snapped at the man, Nana trying to hold him back from doing more damage. "I'm ok! he's unconcious Husky! Don't do anything rash!" She cried, calming him down.

_**Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

Husky sighed. They were in the dark forest now, Nana clinging to him for dear life. "No...Papa.. no!" She cried. Husky ran his finger's through her hair soothingly. Cooro was now coming over, looking rather worried. "Nana?" he asked, leaning down to put his hand on her arm. Only, his hand slipped and landed on her cheast. Cooro's eyes widened as Husky pulled out his staff.

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave feeling pain.**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave feeling pain!**_

Cooro flinched as the staff slammed into his shoulder, then his side, then his head. He walked away in a limp, holding his side with his uninjured arm, where Senri cuaght him before he fell. Nana was still clinging on to him crying about her father, she hadn't even noticed Cooro's hand. Husky smirked.

_**There goes the next contestant.**_


End file.
